Fragment/Fate's Recollection
Heart Prism ;Lenora's Garage Latest You're not going to believe this. More and more people in New Bodhum have been learning spells after moving here from Cocoon! It makes sense that Serah has magic powers, 'cause she spent time dreaming in crystal, but when kids start screaming 'Fire!' and conjuring flames out of thin air, you have to start wondering. We asked Serah how she does her magic tricks, and she said something about 'channeling the crystal power within'—whatever that means. Well, maybe some mysteries are not meant to be understood... Vita Lyrica ;The NORA House Chronicles Serah has left on a journey, too, so things are going to get busy around here. She was the only one who knew how to cook all the NORA House dishes; with her gone, it's just me holding down the fort. Serah used to get good grades back in school. History was her favorite subject. She was teaching the kids the odd class here and there, but Snow and her were talking about building a proper school right here in New Bodhum. When they get back, we're all going to pitch in and make it happen. Anima Miseria ;The NORA House Chronicles The last time Serah saw Lightning was right before she was turned into crystal. She told Lightning about her plans to marry Snow, but when Lightning refused to bless their marriage, she took off running. That's no way to say good-bye. Those two still have unfinished business. Here in New Bodhum, Serah spent a lot of time looking up at the night sky, talking to Lightning. She's never been able to let go. Unio Mystica .]] ;The NORA House Chronicles Back in Bodhum, on Cocoon, there was this weird relic called a Vestige which had been lifted off Pulse back when Cocoon and Pulse were fighting. Turns out that it was an old Pulse temple, and there was a fal'Cie inside that turned Serah into a l'Cie. It seems crazy to think now that no one thought to check inside before they set it up next to our hometown! When Serah got turned into a l'Cie inside the Vestige, the Cocoon fal'Cie used the incident for their own purposes. Serah's not a l'Cie anymore, and the brand is gone from her arm, but she's still able to use magic. I wonder if the power just stayed inside her after she was cured. Or is it new, from somewhere else? Ars Symphonica ;The NORA House Chronicles Everyone in NORA came from Bodhum originally, but there's not a soul living there anymore. When Cocoon fell and almost smashed into Pulse, the whole town was wiped out. Funny thing is, no one was in the town thanks to the Purge that the Sanctum and PSICOM carried out. Does that mean the Purge was a good thing? Well, I wouldn't say that. Bodhum used to be famous for its fireworks festival, and our cafe would be busy as anything the night of the show. I hope someday we can bring those good times back here in New Bodhum. Pathos Jewel ;NEW: Lenora's Garage Latest This new column, penned by your favorite junk and gadgets dealer, introduces newbies to the ins and outs of machines of all kinds. The crystal used inside the ancient Oracle Drive devices is a really amazing material. It resonates with the thoughts of nearby people and reconstructs them in its atomic structure! Plus, if you inject energy into the crystal, you can freeze the structure into place. If you think about something really hard, and then run a current through the crystal lattice, you can trap the images that were inside your head. Scientists have even figured out how to date the recordings. Misery's Bead ;NEW: Lenora's Garage Latest Since I started dealing junk parts, I've been building quite a collection of broken weapon components. I've divided them into two main categories: military and ancient weapons. Military weapons includes things like bioweapons and mechs that were used by the old Cocoon military. A lot of the top-secret stuff features streamlined designs and AMP (Antimatter Manipulation Principle) technology. The ancient weapons are mostly hardware that extinct Gran Pulse civilizations left behind. These relics tend to be tough and heavy, like construction machinery, but some are really weird contraptions using far-out technologies. Amur's Sphere ;NEW: Lenora's Garage Latest We'd been having problems with our automated delivery system, and customers were complaining they didn't get their goods. For a virtual shop like us, this is a serious problem. Then again, I only started this as a hobby, so do I really care if we go under? Well, anyway, we patched the problem by borrowing space on the Moogleworks system, which is why some of you have been greeted by the squeaky 'Welcome, kupo!'...Say, wouldn't it be wild if that shop was run by a real live moogle? Innocence's Sacred Sphere ;NEW: Lenora's Garage Latest The upgrades we do on wristwatches make them pretty much indestructible. It all started when Snow asked us to customize a watch for him, with a guarantee that it could survive absolutely anything he might throw at it. Not sure why he'd want to try and wreck his own watch, but the customer knows best. Besides, the way Snow runs around like a behemoth with its head cut off, I figure he should worry more about himself than his watch. People complained about how the earlier models looked, so we've brought my pal Yuj on board to spiff up the design. If anyone knows about matching outfits, it's Yuj. Orb of Clotho ;The Book of Haerii This is the prophecy as told by Clotho, messenger of the otherworld. Great Fenrir is the fal'Cie of the skies above. By the will of the mighty god Pulse, Fenrir ceaselessly wanders the heavenly vault, searching for the great door lost at the equinox of existence. This is the destiny of the fal'Cie Fenrir. Sword of Lachesis ;The Book of Haerii This is the prophecy told by Lachesis, messenger of the magic world. Ragnarok the beast shall bring down Cocoon. After the War of Transgression, two girls from the far north shall come to Cocoon, the nest of Lindzei, and transform into the beast that destroys it. Until the end of time, this day shall be known as the Day of Ragnarok. Mirror of Atropos ;The Book of Haerii This is the prophecy told by Atropos, messenger of the heavens. The Thirteenth Ark is the fortress that protects the heavenly vault. When the heroes gather unto mighty Pulse to do battle in the war that must be fought, this shall be the stronghold. Know now and remember that the Ark shall be the salvation of all Pulse's children. Giant Egg ;A Research Director's Notebook What was the ultimate purpose of the Paddra Oracle Drives? The dominant theory is that they were archiving device for preserving images of the future. These 'archives' appear to consist of broken fragments of the seeresses' prophecies. To gain a clear picture of the timeline, it will be necessary to amass a large collection of these images and then piece them together. We have noted that the ancients stopped recording visions after a certain point in history. Did the process of recording to the Oracle Drive become an empty ritual? Was some other means found to preserve the prophecies? Or did the visions of the future grow so terrible that the Farseers thought it best they never be seen? Extraordinary Egg ;A Research Director's Notebook I still find it difficult to believe. Today, we uncovered a recording of Snow in the machine. There was nothing unusual about the image itself. We expected that Snow might be traveling the timeline. What shocked me was the brand. He bore the mark of a Gran Pulse l'Cie. Since the catastrophe, the Pulse fal'Cie have had nothing to do with human affairs. They have shown no interest in attacking Cocoon, and they have no reason to make anybody a l'Cie. Which leaves only one possibility—Snow himself asked for the brand. What is happening to Snow, in that distant future? What terrible need drove him to take the l'Cie brand? Woolly Stone ;The Melancholy of the Lambs :We're the sheep of Gran Pulse :and our wool is the best, :We grow it this thick :so it keeps off the pests. :But the men chase us down :with scissors and shears, :And cut it all off :before it covers our ears. :Our Rough Wool is strong :and makes saddles and carpets, :Our Thick Wool makes hats :and booties and blankets. :But it's our fine Fluffy Wool :that holds them in thrall, :When plucked at the roots, :It's the best wool of all. :Its hard to be a sheep :out here on the plain, :Avoiding the hunters :is such a terrible strain. :Oh, I wish that just once :I could munch on some grass, :Without a man coming to pull :a tuft from my... side. Setzer's Dice ;A Gambler Speaks They say the future isn't certain. But neither is the past. Until someone checks, no one knows if a tossed coin comes up heads or tails. For a brief moment, both possibilities exist. The coin is heads-and-tails, potential realities overlapping. A paradox. You've seen the evidence all around you. Don't tell me you haven't. Treasure boxes that appear out of nowhere, landscapes that shouldn't be there, gates that shimmer and flicker. This is what happens when worlds collide. It's like I always say... There's more to this universe than meets the eye. Cartesian Board ;Valhalla Analects The Void Beyond is a chasm between the seen and unseen worlds. It is a space of shadows that are cast long and dark from Valhalla itself. Many form closed, incomplete worlds that are known as temporal rifts. There are other kinds of places here, too, such as palaces and battle arenas molded from nothing more substantial than hopes, dreams, and passions. Laplacian Board ;Valhalla Analects There is no death in the Void Beyond. Souls who long to die instead live within dreams that are spun from the fabric of their deepest desires. Once trapped within these dreams, they have no means of escape. Next time you look into a mirror, peer closely at the edge. Do you see the ghostly shimmering? That is the world of dreams, known to some as the Mirror World. It is an eternal place of wishes fulfilled and happy memories made real—yet the ghosts who inhabit it know not they are prisoners of eternity. Category:Fragments in Final Fantasy XIII-2